I Won't Leave You
by PinkableLove
Summary: When something horrible happens to Stacy, she pushes everyone she loves away, except for Randy, who won't let her. But when her secret comes out, will they be able to help her before it's too late. RandyStacy story!


**Title:** I Won't Leave You  
**Author:** Heather  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When something horrible happens to Stacy, she pushes everyone she loves away, except for Randy, who won't let her. But when her secret comes out, will they be able to help her before it's too late.  
**Pairings:** Randy/Stacy, Torrie/John, Lita/Dave, Christy/Chris

**Hey everyone! This is my first story! Hope you all read, and leave lots of reviews.**

Stacy Keibler walked into her hotel room and sat down on the bed. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, remembering what happened just a few hours ago. She could still see his face, the eyes that would haunt her dreams forever. She opened her eyes and laid down on her bed. She decided to call the one person she could always count on, Randy Orton. Randy was her best friend, and she knew that she could always rely on him to be there for her when she needed him. She picked up her phone and began to dial his number, but suddenly heard a knock at her door. She felt her whole body tense up as she slowly headed toward the door. She opened it to reveal the one person she wanted to see.

"Randy, I was just about to call you," she said launching herself into his arms and giving him the biggest hug.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" Randy asked, noticing how tense she felt.

"I'm fine, why?" Stacy asked

"Just wondering," Randy said, taking Stacy's hand and leading her over to the bed. "Now what did you want to talk about?" Stacy's eyes began to fill with tears again, as she remembered. "Aww... Stace sweetheart, don't cry," Randy said, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "Whatever it is, I will help you,"

"I can't tell you, you will hate me," Stacy said, throwing her arms around his neck and crying even harder. Randy tried his best to comfort her, her small body now shaking from the sobs.

"Stacy, sweetheart, I could never hate you," Randy said, holding her in his arms, and softly stroking her hair. "You can tell me anything, you know that" He pulled away and looked into her eyes, placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled and went to answer him, but her cell phone rang.

"I'll get that sweetheart," Randy said, leaning across the bed to grab the phone.

"Hello" he said, hoping it wasn't important, so they could finish their conversation.

"Hey Randy," said the soft voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Torrie, umm... Stacy isn't feeling to well," Randy said.

"Oh ok, I will just call her tomorrow," Torrie said before hanging up. Randy placed the phone back on the counter, and noticed that sometime during the conversation, Stacy went into the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and saw her standing in front of the mirror. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart, I really wish you would tell me what's wrong," Randy said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Randy, I want too so much, but I can't. Not right now," Stacy said, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm really tired, I just want to go to bed. Will you stay with me tonight," Stacy asked, turning around and giving him a pleading look.

"Of course sweetheart," Randy said, taking Stacy hand and leading her to the bed. They both laid down, not even bothering to change, and Stacy immediately positioned herself into his arms. They both fell asleep about an hour later.

The Next Morning  
Stacy slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. She couldn't believe that she slept so well the whole night. She looked over and saw Randy laying there, and suddenly remembered why she slept that well.

"Good morning," Stacy said, smiling at Randy

"Good morning sweetheart," Randy said smiling back. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Actually, I slept suprisingly well." She said, slowly getting out of the bed.

"Look we need to talk Stacy, about last night..." Randy started, but was immediately cut off by Stacy.

"Randy, don't start, not right now,"

"Fine," Randy said angrily, getting out of the bed. "Look Stacy, I know something is bothering you, I can tell by looking into your eyes. But for some reason you don't want to tell me, and I don't understand. Stace, we are best friends, we tell each other everything. So you know what, when you decide that you want to talk, you know where I am," he finished before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Stacy collapsed onto the bed and broke down.

"I am going to lose the one person I care about," she said to nobody.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed! Remember, leave lots of reviews!  
Preview for next chapter: **Randy and Stacy talk things out, but will she tell him what happened?


End file.
